


The Lion That Devoured The Sun

by TobiasHawk1



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: Mereoleona Vermillion doesn't DO losing. She's got a year to whip her brother's shoddy team into respectable shape, but for now, she'll indulge in something a little more gratifying. R&R and remember, Z0ne-tan watches you fap
Kudos: 15





	The Lion That Devoured The Sun

Mereoleona was  _ angry _ . Years of service on and off the battlefield had tempered her powerful magical abilities and fiery attitude into an explosive force most did their best to avoid. War was her home, her passion, her one true love. She had no intention of ever leaving it behind, even when the Wizard King, Julius Novachrono himself had asked for her to become the captain of the Crimson Lions.

“With gratitude, I humbly decline your offer, my King.” She bent her knee, kneeling for one of the few people in the world who she truly believed deserved such respect from her.

“I have to ask... you sure? Your power is phenomenal and having you as a Captain...” The Wizard King had made it more than clear he’d love to have her lead her squad should the time come. Constantly in awe at her amazing powers, she’d sat quietly in smug satisfaction as Julius spoke highly of the variety of spells she was able to cast and the power they possessed.

“You’ll have better luck with my little brother. I know you’ve been considering him anyway.” Being captain would just get in the way. The petty rivalries and political squabbling among the elites brought her blood to boil. She’d had no interest in it, and she’d been proud to watch her little brother grow into the role. He’d raised the Crimson Lions into a powerful, respectable squad full of mages the people of the Clover Kingdom could depend on. His squad was on course for overtaking the Golden Dawn.

That is… until Fuegoleon Vermillion was attacked.

Weeks after the attack he was still unconscious. She’d held her dismembered brother in her arms for a long while, seething with rage at the cowards who did this to him.

“I’ll find them, and I’ll tear them apart with my bare hands,” she whispered, running her fingers through her brother’s hair.

It’d been weeks since then, and as the current leader of the Crimson Lions, she was forced to stand on stage and be humiliated as she learned her squad had come in  _ fifth _ place. Not only losing to Golden Dawn  _ and _ the Black Bulls, but to the Blue Roses as well.  _ That _ was unacceptable. It was a defeat she simply could  _ not _ allow. It tore at her soul and set her mana ablaze in an inferno that could only be matched by Salamander himself.

“Losers. Ingrates. Weaklings and fools,” she seethed, settling for funneling her anger into a training session that’d whip the weaklings in her squad into shape. She’d forced Captains Yami and Charlotte to come along as well, fully aware that keeping them with her as her squad got a headstart on their training would give her an advantage no matter how slight for the coming year. But she hadn’t expected that brat to come along.

“No man can ever peep on my beautiful big sis! Get lost!” The giant mud wall betrayed an impressive amount of power, but Sol’s clueless air and indomitable reverence of her Captain Charlotte pushed Mereoleona’s self-control to its limits. A stronger test of character than scaling the volcano had ever been, the Crimson Lion captain took a deep, calming breath and steeled herself against the rise of emotions swelling in her chest. She’d work them out soon enough when her plan came to fruition.

Mereoleona had waited until midnight before signaling to her squad that it was time to leave the hot springs. Gathering her belongings, she escorted the group back down the volcano before pulling the young woman aside.

“Lady Sol Marron. Your expertise is requested at my squad’s headquarters. I’d greatly appreciate it if you were to join me for the night.” Mereoleona wasn’t used to looking up to catch someone’s gaze. Ever the most dominant person in the room, the position was compromising, but she’d never allow such a trivial issue to defeat her.

“Uh, yeah, sure I guess? I gotta ask my sis, though,” Sol explained, green eyes immediately turning to the Blue Rose Captain for permission.

“Sis,” she asked, playfully nudging Charlotte before finally getting the woman’s attention.

“Huh! Sorry. What was it, Sol,” Charlotte asked distractedly. Her attention had been divided ever since they’d arrived at the hot springs. It’d been impossible to snap her out of the pathetic stupor the thought of Captain Yami had put her in. Again, Mereoleona found herself fighting to maintain her composure.

“The Crimson Lions Captain needs me for something. Can I go, sis?” Sol leaned against the woman, casually resting an arm on Charlotte’s shoulder.

“I’m your Captain,” Charlotte responded, more of a reflex than breathing at this point.

“And sure, you may go, of course,” she responded haphazardly, not even casting a glance at Sol or Mereoleona as they walked beside her. Charlotte had allowed Captain Yami to distract her yet again. Fists clenched, a growl died deep in Mereoleona’s throat, smoke pouring from her nostrils as she watched the woman walk off having responded without even recognizing what she’d been agreeing to. Yami would be Charlotte’s undoing; Mereoleona was sure of it.

“Guess I’m coming with you. I’ve never been to another squad’s headquarters before,” Sol rambled, her arm still clinging to her Captain even as she moved to follow Mereoleona. Her fingers lingered on the woman’s pale skin for as long as they could until they’d hit the end of their reach and Charlotte continued on with Captain Yami, Asta and Yuno. Sol stopped in her tracks for a moment, looking back as the woman walked away from her. Like a puppy that’d slipped its master’s leash, Sol froze for a long while, unsure of herself without Charlotte’s guidance.

“You’ll be greeted with the kindest hospitality and respect deserving of a queen,” Mereoleona seized the opportunity and took Charlotte’s place at Sol’s side, sliding an arm around the tall girl’s waist and leading her forward as they walked behind the rest of the Crimson Lions.

“The finest meals prepared by the most experienced chefs in the Clover Kingdom. Warm sheets that can stave off the fiercest winter chills.” A smile threatened to form on her lips as she walked through the portal the Crimson Lions’ spatial magic user had created to get them back to their palace. She might’ve lost to the Blue Roses, but after tonight she’d win a battle against Charlotte Roselei that the woman would never be able to so easily brush off.

“Welcome to the Crimson Lion’s Headquarters.” She’d done her best to clean the place up since she’d become Captain. The weathered brick facade of the palace had been restored- each individual brick scrubbed clean or replaced entirely until the building seemed brand new. The tinted windows had been replaced with stained glass portraits of the Crimson Lion’s crest, the flax colored lion shimmering in the flickering light of dying fires that were used to light the grounds.

“Wow! Pretty cool! Not as pretty as the Blue Roses palace but still, pretty cool,” Sol remarked, looking around the gardens with lazy interest. The rest of the Crimson Lions filed into their palace and made their way towards their rooms, doing their best not to catch the eye of their Captain lest she berate them for their terrible performance climbing the volcano. All except Leopold, who hung back for a moment before recognizing the girl that was accompanying his big sister. He skidded to a halt, eyes wide as he looked from his sisters fierce, blue gaze to the curious eyes of Sol who was far more interested in the decorations adorning the Great Hall than any of the men of the Crimson Lions.

“O- oh! Uh, have a good night, sis. Thanks again for the training session,” he waved back at the pair before running off to the bed chambers.

“Is that your brother? Was he trying to ask you something,” Sol asked curiously.

“Nothing worth interrupting us for. Come, I’ll welcome you properly,” Mereoleona led the Blue Rose towards the common area, prepared to make a formal announcement of Sol’s presence in the palace, but the girl stopped in her tracks with a shrug.

“Hey, I don’t mean any disrespect, but can we ditch the fancy, stuffy introductions? I’ve never really liked it much, ya know? I can start working on what you needed me for instead,” Sol explained, green eyes shimmering at the thought of getting back to Charlotte. Mereoleona bit back a frown, entirely unsurprised the woman could still only think of Captain Charlotte but irked all the same.

“Actually, you never told me why you needed me in the first-”

“A wise decision, Lady Marron. Pragmatic and humble, damn the formalities.” She ruffled Sol’s hair, reaching into thick, curly locks that felt remarkably soft between her fingers. The girl made a soft noise in her throat and Mereoleona licked her lips, the sound having been as pleasant as a dinner bell.

“How about a late night dinner to energize you? Or maybe something sweet? We’ve got the best chefs in the kingdom that’ll whip you up anything your heart could desire,” Mereoleona insisted, placing a hand on Sol’s shoulder. The tall girl wavered for a moment. Mereoleona touched her so casually and affectionately. Ruffling her hair, letting her lean against her… Charlotte was so cool, prim and proper, physical affection was almost taboo. Sol was glad her tanned skin would hide her flushed face. 

_ “It is nice,” _ she mused. 

“Do… Do you make Mont Blanc,” the girl asked sheepishly, her mouth watering slightly at the thought of her favorite treat.

“Better than you’ve ever tasted in your life.” It was a promise she intended to keep, the order was sent to the head chef by a small lion cub made of her own flame magic.

“Let’s go, I’ll show you your room. You’ll end up staying the night,” Mereoleona explained, resting a hand on Sol’s waist she led the girl deeper into the palace. The Captain’s warm, rough hands were gentle and kind as she held her, emotions Sol had been told the fierce lion of the House of Vermillion sorely lacked.

_ “Captain Vermillion sure is nice to her guests,” _ Sol thought to herself.

“You think it’s gonna take that long? Wouldn’t another Captain be able to do anything I can do way better, anyway?” She was a little confused by the request. She was proud of her control over her earth magic, but even she knew there were other magic knights with similar attributes that had more experience.

_ “It sure is weird she asked me instead of like… anyone else.” _

“No member of my squad has the correct… attributes for the job,” Mereoleona explained, eyes lingering as they traced the curve of Sol’s neck and collarbones. They walked in silence for a few more moments before the Captain stopped in front of a pair of large doors. The left door was decorated with the Vermillion family crest, while the right door housed the crest of the Crimson Lions.

“This… Isn’t this your room, Cap,” Sol asked confusedly.

“For tonight, it’s yours,” Mereoleona replied, easily throwing the heavy doors open to reveal the room behind them. A large fireplace roared to life with magical flames as the doors swung open, lighting up the room. Bookshelves containing scrolls and tomes discussing subjects from mana enhancement to leadership skills covered the far wall, a small desk in front of the window that Mereoleona had yet to disturb. The room held a warm elegance to it, impressive without meaning to be.

“This place is huge… not as nice as sis’s room but… still… pretty nice.” Sol looked around for a long while before kicking off her white flats and jumping on the bed. It was strong and sturdy, the old oakwood hardly even creaked as she bounced. Mereoleona watched her with an eyebrow raised, the smallest smirk on her lips as she watched Sol have her fun, kicking up the satin sheets as she tested the bed.

“So, do you actually sleep here? Everyone thinks you’re super scary or whatever, it’s hard to picture you sleeping in this big fluffy bed,” Sol wondered aloud as she kicked her feet up and landed on her butt with a bounce. As tall as she was, her feet just barely touched the ground as she sat on the bed, a smile on her face as she looked to the Captain.

“Who says I’m terrifying,” Mereoleona asked, her smirk widening as Sol rambled. If she were a more devious woman, Sol would be an easy target to get any information she wanted on her enemies. Luckily for the Blue Roses, Mereoleona only had one thing on her mind for the night.

“Oh, lots of people. Tons of magic knights that hear stories about you, a few members from my squad too, even. Sis doesn’t talk about you much, though. You’d think all the captains would get along. As much as Captains Yami and Jack bicker you’d think they were betrothed,” Sol laughed at her joke before reaching for a pillow and kneading it with her palms.

“Wow, these are soft,” she said in surprise. She's certain nothing could be as comfortable as the Blue Roses living quarters, but the Crimson Lions’ could easily take second best. There was a knock on the door and Sol watched as Mereoleona moved to answer it, quietly taking the plate of sweets from the young boy who’d delivered them, and sent him on his way with a wave of her hand.

“Your errand boys are well trained. I thought we’d be waiting until morning for this,” she joked as Mereoleona handed her her plate of Mont Blanc. Captain Roselei was constantly disciplining the men of the Blue Roses to ensure they always responded with impeccable service. The misandry established an intriguing pecking order in the squad that Mereoleona found some humor in.

“Some of my men aren’t as incompetent as they pretend to be,” Mereoleona responded, taking a bite out of a sweet roll. She was well aware of the pecking order within the Blue Roses. Men were expendable servants, kept in check by their own carnal desires and silly egos. The women were strong and fierce warriors, revered and respected by their underlings. Tonight would be almost too easy.

“If ya say so! But a woman  _ definitely _ made this Mont Blanc,” Sol responded, eagerly shoveling more of her dessert into her mouth as she happily kicked her feet. Mereoleona watched her with a smile, not feeling the need to correct her. She was a lion watching a beautiful bird eat its dinner, waiting for the right moment where it’d drop its guard and she’d strike.

“Have you ever been to the Blue Rose quarters? It’s the prettiest out of all the Squad’s,” Sol explained through a mouthful of food. Mereoleona found it charming just how enamored she was with her squad. She believed the Blue Roses were the best of the best. She did her best to hide her smirk.

“Not in a long time,” she lied, leaning forward as she listened to Sol ramble. She’d been on more than a few occasions, often late in the evening and gone by dawn, before anyone other than whoever had invited her knew she was even there.

“You should go sometime. I think Sis would like you. You’re pretty cool. You know, for someone not in the Blue Roses,” she explained.

“Char and I actually know each other pretty intimately,” Mereoleona said, doing her best to keep a straight face.

“Oh? She never talks about you, you know?”

“Oh, the usual Captain’s rivalry most likely,” Mereoleona said dismissively.

“That makes sense I guess. Have any stories about her?”

“A few. Before she added you to the Blue Rose’s ranks we used to be pretty well acquainted. We’d get paired for the odd mission here and there that King Julius knew would have crushed anyone else.”

“That’s so cool to hear. I bet working on official missions with sis would be so awesome.”

“Yeah, they were fun. We went on most of them when we were about your age. Char had a lot more spunk in her back then,” Mereoleona reminisced.

“She was a lot more… pliable back then.”

“Pliable,” Sol asked with a cock of her head.

“Of course. Want me to show you,” Mereoleona asked with a smirk, leaning in close to the taller woman. She’d laid out the bait, readied her trap. All she needed was to let Sol’s desperate need for Charlotte’s acceptance to throw her headfirst into it.

“Show me everything!”

Mereoleona smiled wide, sharp fangs making her look more predatory than human.

“Gladly.”


End file.
